


wanna be adored

by dramaqueenminyard



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: "Dance with me?"





	wanna be adored

Noah appears in the corner of Matthew’s room and immediately wrinkles his nose at the music playing. 

He doesn’t bother announcing his presence, Matthew is used to his surprise visits enough that it won’t scare him. The other boy is dancing as he tidies his room, alternating between humming and singing along with the female pop singer. 

Noah has rules about music. Mostly, those rules are that he doesn’t listen to anything that came out after he died. Without meaning to, though, he’s swaying. The catchy song will probably be stuck in his head for ages. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like this song.” Matthew turns to face him with a mischievous smile. “I caught you.” 

He points a finger at Noah, who catches it in his cold hand. “I’ll never admit it.” 

Matthew starts swinging their clasped hands. “You will because you want to dance with me.” 

“Over my dead body.” Noah laughs at his own joke while Matthew, who didn’t find it particularly funny, swatted his arm. 

“Come on! _This is how to he a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger.”_

Matthew pulled Noah even closer to his moving body. Noah laughed and joined him, spinning and jumping in time with his boyfriend. 

Being with Matthew felt like getting back the endless energy he’d had seven (really, more like eight) years ago. Blue might make Gansey quiet, but Matthew makes Noah loud, and that’s what he needs. 

Afterwards, Matthew’s room isn’t close to clean and they’re collapsed on the bed, panting and laughing. “Told you you liked that music.” 

Noah reached his cold fingers under Matthew’s shirt and tickled him. When Matthew’s giggling tapered off, Noah asked, 

“Who sings these songs, anyway?” 

“Marina and the Diamonds. Here.” 

Matthew half hung over the side of the bed in order to fish through the boxes under it. He reappeared, smiling victoriously and holding a CD. 

“Electra Heart.” Noah kisses the top of Matthew’s head in thanks. “You know, I can’t let Ronan see me with this.” 

Matthew burst into giggles again. “He’d be so mad! That’s okay, you can listen to it with me.” 

He reaches over to put the CD in his laptop and presses play. Noah jumps to his feet and does a dramatic bow, offering his hand to Matthew. “Ready for another round, Matty?”

**Author's Note:**

> exysapphics on tumblr


End file.
